A Showdown
by tynestar
Summary: Angela is dead, Bella Swan is missing. Dean and Sam are called to Forks, Washington to deal with a vampire issue. Dean and Sam have brotherly bonding no wincest . No pairing. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.

"Vampires. Forks. Washington. Killing. Now Sammy," Dean spoke the choppy sentence after hanging up the phone on Bobby. Sam rolled his eyes but reached for his cell phone anyways. He typed their current location of Hermiston, Oregon and their destination of Forks, Washington into his phone's GPS and prepared for the not-too-long drive.

"So what's going on?" He asked, not curious, but trying to find out what exactly he was looking for. He pulled out his Mac laptop.

"Um Bobby says a girl named Angela Webber turned up dead, her body mutilated. He said she had fang marks scattered over her body. He also says one of the girl's friends, Bella Swan, went missing a few days ago."

"That's not much." Sam said, not up to going after something that cold just be an average whack-job. He resorted to thinking about the latest hunt, which turned out to be just a biological weapon leak. _Of all things, we end up cleaning up the U.S. government's mess._ In reality they hadn't cleaned it up, just told some local newspaper crew.

"It's something," Dean argued, more than they had gone off before at least.

Sam commenced his research. Angela Webber was 18 years old and was missing for three days before her body turned up outside the forest two days ago. Bella Swan has been missing for almost two days, she's 17 years old, and her father, Charles Swan, is convinced it was the boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Looking up Edward, he discovered he is 17 as well, adopted by a doctor, and interestingly enough has no personal records dating back more than a few years. _Huh._ Sam looked up the rest of the Cullen family and discovered the same result. The only records more than a few years old were a marriage certificate for Carlisle Cullen and Esme Scarpatchi (now Cullen), a doctor's license for Carlisle, and the adoption records of Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Alice Cullen. _Probably in the country illegally, _Sam thought.

Sam plugged his earbuds into the computer and tried to catch up on his rest.

"Man, you know I'm still mad about the pimping my ride," Dean said, his hand dropping from the CD player Sam had installed in order to make the iPod jack compatible.

"What are you talking about Dean?" Sam asked through a yawn.

"You put this, this -thing- in here" Dean whined, frantically gesturing at the CD player, "and now I'm dependant on the radio for my tunes!" _Chill out man. _Sam had given up on always pleasing his brother.

"So, listen to a CD," _Duh._

"Yea, like I want to listen to 50 Cent, or Black Eyed Peas, or Kanye West, whoever the hell that is!" Dean exclaimed.

In an attempt to calm his brother down, Sam reached into the back seat, pulled out an old first generation iPod and put it on shuffle. Although it was admittedly probably a bad idea, "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack was the first song to play.

"What the Hell, Sammy?" Dean jerked the iPod out.

"I haven't been able to update it since I left to help you find Dad." Sam whined about having to leave the computer with iTunes behind. Well, it's nothing now, just a charred piece-of monitor, but nevertheless.

"So you listened to this in college?"

"Yes!" _No, Jess and I shared an iTunes._

"We are not related. You were switched at birth. That's all I'm saying."

"Dean you were the one still listening to cassette tapes!"

"So?"

"There's a reason people switched to CDs at the turn of the century."

"Yea? Really? I doubt it."

"Just buy yourself new CDs."

"Sammy, that costs money, we don't have money."

"That was never an issue for you before."

"Yea, well, I died, you could have at least respected my car."

"Yea and you know what? Whose fault was that Dean? Huh? It wasn't easy for me either, okay?"

"Bitch."

"Jerk," Sam muttered beneath his breath. It was debatable if Dean would have been able to hear his silly remark.

The majority of the car ride after that point was a tense silence. The only breaks were when Dean had to pull up to a gas station and Sam requested something to drink. Dean came back and handed Sam a Bug Juice.

"Thanks Dean," Sam's voice loaded with sarcasm.

"You're welcome!'

It truly was silent until they hit the town of Forks and a cop pulled them over instantly.

"Shit! Sammy, find most recent license and registration. I think most expired in my death." Dean was panicky and Sam just rolled his eyes and easily found new ones. _Flawless,_ Dean thought, _well except they're Sammy's and the name, Daniel Manson, wtf_?

A cop, with bags that had to add at least 20 years to his exhausted face, walked up to Dean's window and pulled the clichéd "do you have any idea fast you were going?" line.

"Um no, Sheriff Swan."

"57 miles per hour." _Are you kidding me, he stopped us for going two miles over the limit?_ Dean thought, slightly pissed.

"Uh we're very sorry officer. We're in from out of town. We're here to visit my friends; their goddaughter just passed. We're going to the funeral, for moral support, you know. Do you know where we could find the Webbers?" The cop got notably distressed at the mention of the Webbers.

"Um, yea, I might be able to help you, maybe." Mr. Super Cop kept glancing towards the backseat of the car. Dean wasn't worried; Sammy had all the weapons securely hidden, he checked.

"Is something going on Officer?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, just there have been multiple amber alerts issued in the area recently and you obviously know about the murder," Bad Sammy was obviously taking advantage of the distraught man.

"Is this unusual over here?"

"Yea, small town, we don't see many crimes like this. We don't usually even see armed burglary. We mostly have small, petty crimes." He rubbed his eyes again. It finally clicked in Sam's mind.

"You know the girl, Bella Swan, who disappeared a few days ago right?" Bella Swan and Officer Swan, there has to be a connection.

"She's my daughter," he was clearly struggling with this. "I think you should leave now." He said gaining a distrustful look in his eyes.

"You were going to point us in the direction of the Webbers." Dean protested.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Can you at least point us in the direction of a motel then?" Sam asked, mentally beating himself up for this turn of conversation. Swan pointed the nearest motel out, having forgotten about the speeding long ago, and Sam and Dean sped off.

"So what? Do we apologize to the cop tomorrow and try to get him on our side?" Sam asked Dean, sitting on the side of the left bed in the cheapest motel they could find.

"You know Sammy, you should give yourself a break sometime, relax, find a-"

"I sleep don't I?" Dean just rolled his eyes at this, having long ago given up his brother as a workaholic, a lost cause.

"Yea sure, speaking of, goodnight," Dean spat out the excess toothpaste, rinsed and went to bed, finally giving his brother a chance to use the bathroom.

X

Sam stepped up to the beautiful glass home, vaguely wondering why these people would choose to live with such limited privacy, knowing he would go insane in that house. Through the right window, he catches sight of the figure he thinks he recognizes as Edward Cullen, staring him down. Next to Cullen is the smaller teen, he is sure it's Bella, watching him intently.

Glancing away for literally two seconds, Sam looks back to see two figures on top of him. _Alice and Carlisle._ Jasper, Emmet, and Esme soon follow. Rosalie shows up last, flashing her fangs and clearly trying to look menacing.

"So you are vampires."

"Clearly, and you're the evil son of a bitch trying to murder our friend." Whatever the hell that means.

X

"Rise and shine, Sammy!" Dean flung Sam's comforter to the floor and yanked open the floral curtains, exposing the harsh, harsh sun. Sam just lay there, _was that another vision? I thought I was done with those._

"Sammy, come on man, we have to find some vamps."

"No we don't."

"We don't?" Dean inquired, with a skeptical look, not ready to believe his brother would give up on a hunt.

"I had a premonition," Sam suddenly shrunk in his brother's fury.

"I thought you quit having those things man!"

"I did! I haven't had one in over a year! Besides it's not like they come with a power switch or a shut off breaker. I don't ask for these Dean!" Although he probably would, if he had a choice, he would probably chose the premonitions.

"We have to end this, man, again! Don't forget they're demonic! They aren't here to help!"

"After we save the girl!" Sam grimaced at this particular sentence and chuckled. "Now come on, let's go!"

And they left, to simmer in peace while hunting.

"What are we looking for again?" Dean asked, tensely driving the Impala.

"A glass house, or anything related to the Cullens." Ten minutes later, Sam had finished explaining his dream and Dean was bitching about not being able to find it and it being a small town so Sam must be wrong. Sam whined about being the smarter brother. Their fighting continued for another two miles before they hit the end of town and Sam saw a mail box labeled "Cullen" and began gloating.

The two brothers pulled up to the gate before stepping out of the car, completely disregarding the fence and security cameras (except Dean did flip off the camera) the hopped the fence. Sam and Dean walked forward.

"These people are really into seclusion, huh Sammy?" Dean asked as they tried to make their way through the forest surrounding the house.

"Well what do you expect? They're vampires, Dean. They can't exactly sit around in the middle of the street."

"Are you sure they are? Because I don't really think that a vampire would be a doctor, unless he was killing his patients. But he wasn't…"

"They admitted to being vampires."

"No, you dreamed they did. Have you ever considered that this dream may only be a dream?"

Sam stopped, pointed to the house, and turned to face his brother. "So it's just a coincidence that they live in a glass house exactly like the one in my dream?" Dean stopped cold.

"Hello, um excuse, but what are you doing here?" Carlisle stepped out Alice following. Sam nodded his head to dean at this.

"Killing vampires," Dean replied calmly, swinging his huge vampire-killing knife up. Alice swiftly stopped him. At this, Sam turned and chopped Carlisle head off on his own.

"Oh my god," Alice backed up a little, her eyes turning a milky white and her family came out to help her. Dean took advantage of her distraction and chopped her head off as well, feeling satisfied as the head rolled away.

A full-fledged fight broke out here, Winchester vs. Cullen. It didn't take long for Sam and Dean to kill them all, after shooting them with guns, with rock salt dipped in dead man's blood, an all in one weapon. Edward was the last to go because he kept running. The brothers eventually got him though.

If the brothers had cared to look closer they would have seen a single tear drop from Edward's left eye as it rolled down the hill.

Panting slightly, Sam grabbed Dean's arm and walked off to "save the girl." _Come on Sam, you can do this. Just think she was in the right window last night. So check there. _

"Sam, we killed the vamps, the police can find the chick."

"Huh, you turning down looking for a girl, who woulda thunk?"

"The girl's a minor Sammy, that's jail."

"So is grand theft auto, which you've done, murder, which you've done, armed robbery, which-"

"Okay man, I get let's just find the girl and get out of here, this place gives me the chills."

They found Bella cuddled up in a grand bed, looking out of place in a room otherwise void of human life.

"Bella Swan?" Dean asked, gruff.

"Who are you?"

"We're here to rescue you." -Sam, typical Sammy. "We destroyed the vampires, they can't hurt you anymore."

"What?" Bella gasped. "You killed Edward?" She then broke down, bawling her make-upless eyes out. "How could you!" she shrieked, kicking and screaming as Sam lifted her up, carrying her out to the impala, right past the bodies. After securing her inside the car with Sammy, Dean poured gas over the bodies and let them burn.

They dropped Bella off outside a fast food joint, still crying.

"So we cool, Man?" Sam asked his brother, stepping into the kick ass car.

"Yea, we are, Bitch." Dean smirked.

"Jerk."


End file.
